The present embodiments relate generally to articles of footwear, and in particular to articles of footwear with sole systems.
Articles of footwear generally include two primary elements: an upper and a sole system. The upper is often formed from a plurality of material elements (e.g., textiles, polymer sheet layers, foam layers, leather, and synthetic leather) that are stitched or adhesively bonded together to form a void on the interior of the footwear for comfortably and securely receiving a foot. More particularly, the upper forms a structure that extends over instep and toe areas of the foot, along medial and lateral sides of the foot, and around a heel area of the foot. The upper may also incorporate a lacing or other closure system to adjust the fit of the footwear, as well as permitting entry and removal of the foot from the void within the upper.
Sole systems can include one or more components. These can include outsoles, midsoles, insoles, inserts, bladders and/or airbags as well as possibly other components.